The Great Challenge: 100 Prompts GaaTeki
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: 100 oneshots/drabbles about my character, Teki, and Gaara. They will be romantic, and it contains OC's. Rated T for Teki! Don't like, don't click, don't read, don't review. :
1. Chapter 1

THE 100 THEME CHALLENGE (Epic title, huh?)

**OK, I've recently encountered several places where I see these things. I have entirely too much free time at the moment, so I decided, why not? This particular one I got from another member's story. This is the list, and the challenge will begin next chapter. In each chapter, I will have that one in italics to signify that I have already written it. These are all about my OC, Teki Kari Kaguya, and Gaara. They will be romantic in nature. If you don't like OC's, please don't read these and DO NOT leave flames. Don't like, don't click, don't read, don't flame, don't message. I work hard on all of my stories, and especially this list, so I don't want anybody giving me crap about the stuff I do. If you like OC's and stuff, great, thank you for clicking and reading. If you don't, please don't even click on my profile page. All you will find there are OC's. I don't need any more damage done to my psyche and self-esteem. Thank you for reading. If you like, review! I like reviews, they make me such a happy-chan!!!**

1) Introduction

2) Love

3) Light

3) Dark

5) Seeking Solace

6) Break Away

7) Heaven

8) Innocence

9) Drive

10) Breathe Again

11) Memory

12) Insanity

13) Misfortune

14) Smile

15) Silence

16) Questioning

17) Blood

18) Rainbow

19) Gray

20) Fortitude

21) Vacation

22) Mother Nature

23) Cat

24) No Time

25) Trouble Lurking

26) Tears

27) Foreign

28) Sorrow

29) Happiness

30) Under the Rain

31) Flowers

32) Night

33) Expectations

34) Stars

35) Hold My Hand

36) Precious Treasure

37) Eyes

38) Abandoned

39) Dreams

40) Rated

41) Teamwork

42) Standing Still

43) Dying

44) Two Roads

45) Illusion

46) Family

47) Creation

48) Childhood

49) Stripes

50) Breaking the Rules

51) Sport

52) Deep in Thought

53) Keeping a Secret

54) Tower

55) Waiting

56) Danger Ahead

57) Sacrifice

58) Kick in the Face

59) No Way Out

60) Rejection

61) Fairy Tale

62) Magic

63) Do Not Disturb

64) Multitasking

65) Horror

66) Traps

67) Playing the Melody

68) Hero

69) Annoyance

70) 67%

71) Obsession

72) Mischief Managed

73) I Can't

74) Are You Challenging Me?

75) Mirror

76) Broken Pieces

77) Test

78) Drink

79) Starvation

80) Words

81) Pen and Paper

82) Can You Hear Me?

83) Heal

84) Out Cold

85) Spiral

86) Seeing Red

87) Food

88) Pain

89) Through the Fire

90) Triangle

91) Drowning

92) All That I Have

93) Give Up

94) Last Hope

95) Advertisement

96) In the Storm

97) Safety First

98) Puzzle

99) Solitude

100) Relaxation

**OK! So, I will start these ASAP. Currently, I'm working on the second one. I like to do things in order, LOL. But, since I'm writing the ones my friends want to read first, it may be a while before I get #3 and on up, so be patient with me, please! ^-^**

**~A'isha-chan ^^**


	2. 1 Introductions

**Yay! The first of my prompts! Please read. If you like it, review! Maybe I'll give you Gaara's gourd…**

**Gaara: *walks in* GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. **_**GOURD**_**.**

**Me: *ulp* Sorry, Gaara-kun. *hands over gourd* Well, sorry… but I will give you a virtual, Gaara-shaped cookie! *holds up cookie bag***

1) Title - Introduction

Fandom – Naruto

Characters – Gaara, Teki (OC)

Pairings – GaaTeki (Bakemonoshipping, my own term)

Prompt - #1: "Introduction"

Word Count – 615

I like meeting new people. I really do. But, introductions are not always the most pleasant of affairs. They can be awkward; stiff, uncomfortable, full of forced politeness. Often, one of your friends (or, perhaps, they just assume they're your friend) will introduce you to someone you could really care less about being acquainted with. Then, it _really_ feels fake. I hate that feeling.

Today was no exception. Even as a little kid, I hated introductions. It was even worse, since I'd just moved to Sunagakure. It had been a week since I'd wandered here from Aitegakure, after I'd killed my grandmother. I really didn't care about meeting people, especially kids my age. I already knew everyone I needed to know—Kazekage, and Yashamaru.

So, you can imagine my discomfort, when someone sat down on the swing next to me. The boy lightly cleared his throat, and I groaned in my mind. That was the kind of thing that prompted an introduction, which I hated. So, I just ignored him.

Eventually, he started. "Hi, there."

Again, I ignored him.

"What's your name? I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"I don't _care_ about your name," I snapped. I'd accidentally been more rude than I'd meant to. "And I'm sure you really don't care

about mine."

"But I do. Do you want to play with me?"

"No. I'm watching the ball game."

"Oh, okay. I'll just sit here and watch with you, I guess."

When the brown-haired girl asked me to join the game, I couldn't agree fast enough. I didn't feel like talking to him, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying so.

It was a week later that I first saw his face. The brunette girl (Tsubasa, my new best friend) and I were watching TV. _Kawaii Shounen_, our favorite show of all time. A knock on the door alerter me to a presence, so I answered it. I was surprised by the little boy's good looks. He had amazing red hair, softly spiked, bangs falling over his face. His eyes were beautiful: a light blue, like someone had taken two handfuls of the sky and put them in his eyes, staring at me sweetly from under thick, black outlines. His smile was innocent, guileless—he hadn't yet been exposed to the true evils of this world. And what surprised me most was his voice. When he spoke, asking me if Tsubasa was there, his voice was the voice of the boy who'd sat beside me on the swings. I felt terrible; how could I have been so cruel? He was so blameless, so beautiful…

When I got Tsubasa, and he explained what he was there for, I thought he was the most wonderful creature in the world. We still didn't exchange our names, but we were introduced. Tsubasa refused his help—she called him a monster, and slammed the door in his face.

That was the last night I was friends with her.

I called the boy Red, because I didn't know his real name, and I liked his hair. It was years later—six years, to be exact—that I would learn his real name. This formal introduction marked the first time he tried to kill me. Later that same night, I went up to the roof with him—against the orders of my sensei—and I discovered his name.

_Gaara of the Desert. Sabaku no Gaara_. The youngest son of the Fourth Kazekage—my own adoptive father.

Then, he decided that I was annoying, and pushed me off the roof.

But I smiled to myself before I slept, for our numerous introductions had all been meaningful.

**So, what do you guys think? ******** I want to know! By the way, I do requests—mostly any male Naruto character (plus Sesshomaru, L Lawliet, Mello, Near, and Beyond Birthday) with an OC, but I also do NaruHina, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SasuHina, GaaHina, AsuKure, and ShikaTema. And, let me make clear the pairings I do NOT like/read/write about: ANYTHING slash (sorry, guys, not a yaoi/yuri fan), GaaIno, KimiTayu (OK, I admit to writing this ONCE, but only because I needed serious character development), MisaxL, RyukRem, and… yeah, Miroku and ANYBODY BUT SANGO, SO DON'T EVEN GO THERE. And on that note, NO SessKag, either. ^.^**

**Bye-byez!**

**~A'isha-chan ^^**


End file.
